Death Fleet
|fgcolor= |race1=Protoss |race2= |image=DeathFleet SC2-LotV-R Cine1.jpg |imgsize=250px |imgdesc= |type=Protoss fleet |founding= |constitution= |leader= |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander=Highlord Ma'lash (?–2506) Highlord Alarak (2506–) |defacto= |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation= Amon (?–2506) : Tal'darim Daelaam (2506–2508) : Tal'darim Tal'darim |strength= |capital=Slayn (formerly) |language=Khalani |currency= |holiday= |formed= |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |status=Active |special= }} The Death Fleet is a protoss fleet based on Slayn. Comprised of a number of Tal'darim vessels, it was constructed to serve Amon's will to eradicate all life in the sector at his command.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: Steps of the Rite. (in English). November 10, 2015 It later came to serve as the Tal'darim aerospace force. Carriers comprise the majority of ships within the fleet.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. July 19, 2017 History The Death Fleet was formed under the command of the Tal'darim Highlord Ma'lash. The fleet maintained orbit over the Tal'darim homeworld of Slayn, ready to move at a moment's notice for a full-scale invasion. The fleet comprised a number of destroyers, carriers, and motherships. The fleet is commanded by powerful fleet lords, who oversee the destruction of their foes from the bridges of their motherships.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. War Council interface (in English). 2015-11-10. End War During the End War, First Ascendant Alarak came to Slayn with Hierarch Artanis, and with his aid, overthrew Ma'lash to rule the Tal'darim. Under Alarak's command, the Death Fleet subsequently joined with the Daelaam to fight against Amon,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: Rak'Shir. (in English). November 10, 2015 and Alarak deployed them in his fight against Amon's Forces. In the final stages of the End War, the Death Fleet finally arrived to Aiur with the Purifier, Nerazim and Khalai fleets. Together they bombarded Amon's host form, destroying it. Later, the Tal'darim fleet provided defense against Amon's zerg brood and the corrupted protoss of the Golden Armada, until the xel'naga Keystone activated, freeing the Templar.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Salvation. (in English). November 10, 2015 Into the Void Death Fleet ships were seen entering the Void alongside the Spear of Adun during the final assault against Amon, and Death Fleet Destroyers aided the Daelaam in their attack against Narud.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Into the Void (mission). (in English). November 10, 2015 In the war's aftermath, Alarak remained in command of the Death Fleet. At his direction, the Death Fleet struck at unsuspecting worlds, claiming their technology and resources.2016-10-06, Patch 3.7 Preview: Collection - Announcers, Skins, and more!. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2016-10-10 The Defenders of Man Years later, the Death Fleet arrived at Tyrador IX to exterminate the Defenders of Man for destroying a remote Tal'darim outpost and then escaping before the Tal'darim could retaliate, though they were stopped by Dominion forces.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Trouble in Paradise (in English). 2016-08-02. Alarak vowed retribution against the Defenders of Man, and struck a bargain with Nova Terra in order to locate them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Highlord's Bargain (in English). 2016-08-02. After Vardona was discovered to be the Defenders of Man stronghold and General Carolina Davis their leader, Alarak unleashed the Death Fleet on the world. Dominion soldiers, Defenders of Man, and civilians alike were caught in the Tal'darim's fury.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Emperor's Justice (in English). 2016-11-22. However, though Alarak and Nova had made a bargain, she refused to allow him to harm civilians, and opposed his attack. Dominion forces, Nova's Covert Ops Crew, and low ranking Defenders of Man all united to push back the Death Fleet, forming a defensive line as they poured through the city. The line held back the Tal'darim's initial pushes, and soon the Dominion Fleet arrived, using Gorgon-class battlecruisers to strafe the attack lanes. Ji'nara attempted to throw motherships against the terran defenses, but to no avail. After heavy casualties, the Death Fleet was forced to withdraw.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Dark Skies (in English). 2016-11-22. Alarak contacted Nova in the aftermath, stating she had just made a powerful enemy for her betrayal, and Nova replied that he had as well.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Broken Alliances (in English). 2016-11-22. The Fall of Spearpoint Base ]] Sometime after the End War, the Tal'darim were contacted by a renegade Nerazim, who led them to a Umojan Protectorate world named Aeneas where anti-protoss weapons were being developed. The Tal'darim dispatched the Death Fleet, and besieged the world. In a fierce battle, the Death Fleet annihilated the defenders and purified the base. However, over the course of the battle, a terran ship containing a powerful protoss power source rammed into one of the Death Fleet's motherships, destroying both in a cataclysmic explosion.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Survivors: Issue 4" StarCraft: Survivors 4 (24) (October 23rd, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. Game Effect Co-op Missions In Co-op Missions, Alarak can summon the Death Fleet as a calldown ability, unlocked at Level 10. It summons a and four s to fight for 60 seconds. At level 13 the ability is upgraded to summon eight destroyers, and allow the mothership to use its Thermal Lance ability. Death Fleet Abilities Death Fleet Upgrades References Category:Protoss military organizations